Nurse Kenshin
by le stylo
Summary: After Kaoru gets sick from taking a walk with Kenshin, it's up to him to play "Nurse" and make her feel better! First Ruroni Kenshin fic and is K/K R/R! *edited*


Disclaimers: I don't own RK. I bet you can tell  
  
  
  
Nurse Kenshin  
  
It was snowing. Beautiful snow fell to the ground. The winter was cold, but it didn't bother Kaoru or Kenshin. They were taking a walk. Walking away from the dojo in the bitter cold. Her hands were clasped together as she looked up at the snow that soon fell onto hers and Kenshin's head. Kenshin smiled up at her and tightened his grip around her waist. She smiled back up at him. "I should have brought an umbrella." she said. "If you told me I would have brought one." Kenshin said. "You don't have to!" Kaoru said giggling.  
  
She ran around the snow, hiding behind trees, with Kenshin chasing after her. Kenshin could barely see her skin, it seemed to camouflage with the snow. When he caught a sight of her blue hair waving, he ran after it. He also hears her giggles as she ran further. Soon he caught up to her she was just a few steps away, she walked towards him, her smile getting larger as she approached. Than she began to shake and she fell, luckily Kenshin caught her. "Kaoru." "I'm okay. it's just cold." she said wrapping her arms around his neck. He brought her close and put his hands around her waist. He just suddenly carried her and looked into Kaoru's face. "Your face is red." he said. "Well, your face would be red too if it gets colder!" "It's warmer too." he said.  
  
Before Kaoru could say another word, Kenshin rushed towards the dojo. He put her down on the wooden steps. Kaoru sat up but her head soon fell onto Kenshin's leg again. He picked her up again and entered the dojo. He entered her room and put her on the bed. Kaoru's eyes were closed and she looked like she was trying to keep them open. Despite her efforts it closed again. She was getting hot now and started to sweat she threw the blanket off of the bed and Kenshin finally entered with a hot bowl of soup and a plate of sushi.  
  
"I want sushi." Kaoru pouted, watching Kenshin eat one. Kaoru started to shiver, cough and sniffle. She smiled at him weakly. "On second thought. I want the soup. Kenshin, may you please pass me my comforter?" she asked in a hoarse voice. Kenshin picked her comforter up and put it over her. He fluffed her pillows and sat back down on his knees eating another piece of sushi. He took another piece of sushi but with a glance at the pained looking Kaoru dropped it back onto the plate. He left for a while and came back with a wet wash cloth. He put it on her forehead gently. She smiled weakly, the headache going, but her stomach kept grumbling and her temperature kept changing. She grimaced and suddenly sat upright in a sitting position. She put her head on her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs rocking herself gently. Her kimono was getting stained. Kenshin sat down on the bed beside her; he put his hand in her chin and tilted her head up. With the other hand he wiped the tears away. Her eyes widened a bit then she put her head back on her knees, rocking back and forth again.  
  
It's been six days and she was recovering more. She looked more cheerful but she still was hot and pink. She was very sure her recovery day was the next. She was happy too; she hated staining her pillows with unnecessary tears when the pain gets unbearable. Kenshin was also plucking a nerve when he kept saying almost the same words everyday. This would be her third time hearing it. Three days in a row hearing a soft voice filled with sympathy. But that night, she was wide awake, the tears in her eyes keeping her that way, and Kenshin was in his room sleeping. She slowly and quietly snuck out of her bed and tip toed to Kenshin's room. There she saw him sleeping, peacefully as still as a rock! Then she crept back to her room, and laid back down looking up at the ceiling repeating those words in her head. 'Poor girl, she cried herself to sleep.' Then she fell into a deep slumber.  
  
The next day she was right on her feet, healthy as ever. She got up yawning and her eyes widened. It felt like an eternity since she had awoken. She entered Kenshin's room with a smile, ready to thank him. When she pulled the comforter off of Kenshin he snatched it from her and put it back over him. She looked closely at him, he was sweating, his hair was a mess and he was red. "Kenshin, I gave the fever and cold to you, gomen ne!" she said sadly. He sat up and looked at her. She skipped out of his room. Kenshin sat there waiting for her to come back. She was obviously going to come back and when she did her hands were behind her back as if concealing something. "It's nothing like a good shot can't cure!" She said pulling out a needle and showing it to Kenshin. "Kaoru. you're not going to use that on me are you?" he asked. "Of course I'm going to use it on you!" She said nearing him with evil looking eyes, a giggle in her voice. Kaoru pressed the bottom button and liquid shot out of the needle. Kenshin fainted. "Kenshin did you really think I was going to use it!? It's a toy! Come on! Wake up!" she said tapping on a red swirl-eyed Kenshin's shoulder.  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed, this is for Spellcaster, it's one of the challenges she gave me hehe. Unfortunately it's only one chaptered. R/R! Here's her challenge:  
  
1)Make one of them sick and one to take care of the other  
  
  
  
2) Kenshin has to call Kaoru (Kaoru without name attachments) 


End file.
